


Two Years Later

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Revelmode (youtube), Youtube Gaming
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cop!Felix, Cop!Ken, GTA AU, Gangs, Leader!Jack, Leader!Mark, Los SantosAU, M/M, Mild! Septiplier, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, Septiplier away, Shady Pasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach and ‘Jack’ McLoughlin. Two of America’s most notorious gang leaders, and two vicious rivals at that. Constantly fighting, constantly killing, constantly trying to assert their power, but maybe this time Jack bit off a little more than he could chew when he’s left alone and abandoned by his group. As expected he and Mark eventually have to cross paths and not try to kill each other, guess how long that lasts for, introduce two rather odd cops and the two get an offer they can’t refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of an AU series I'm going to try and write. The reason this will be in separate parts is because I don't really have any more of this AU planned and it'll be a while before I write more. So take these as separate parts.
> 
> It kinda just came to me with the whole RevelMode thing happening so...um...yeah.
> 
> I have at least got a flashback part planned for more back story on Mark and Jack's relationship and why Jack hates him so much, but that kinda isn't written yet.
> 
> but enjoy all the same.

“The blue haired fuck!” Jack screamed as the men around him recoiled, the heist should’ve gone off without a hitch, an easy $3,000 at least, but _someone_ from a gang across town got in the way.

“At least it wasn’t those Achievement assholes…ey, boss.” One of the others tried to crack a small chuckle but was only met by a cold, hard glare.

“No. No, that would’ve been better.” The Irishman started stalking the length of the small hideout room, running a hand angrily through his violently green hair. “He knows I’m up to something, goddamnit! The cops are gonna be all over this!” A plan, three months in the making all down the drain thanks to Mark, fucking, Fischbach. The green haired man bit his tongue as he looked at the people around him, they were just so _useless_.

“We try again.” Jack announced with a tight jaw, his people looked around with widened eyes, there was hardly enough of them to be called a gang any more. The last shoot out with the ‘Multiplites’ across town had almost cut them in half, many getting killed and even more arrested. It was a stupid name for a gang, but fitting because even Jack had it admit, there was a lot of them and there seemed to be more by the day. 

“I’ll get Arin and Danny on the phone, we’ll sort something out, I – we need to do this.” The room fell into hushed tones once the Irishman stormed off, punching in the number for two other leaders in another town over, the ‘grumps’ they called them. “Pick up. Pick up.” Jack muttered as he again, started pacing. The phone did pick up but his expression immediately dropped.

“We aren’t helping you with Mark.” It was Arin, Jack’s teeth clenched as he breathed out his next words. 

“What the fuck- the fuck you mean by that?” There was only a short sigh on the other end, Arin sounded tired, as usual.

“You can’t keep this up man, you both can’t. What even happened between you two, you use to be- to be close.” Jack’s free hand balled into a fist as he stared at the wall in front of him. “Jack, listen to me-” The Irishman shook his head, even though he knew that other man couldn’t see him.

“No, you listen to me. He’s taken out almost half of my men. The last heist went so south I’m sure I’m a laughing stock by now, you think I’m gonna take that?” There was a short pause before Jack heard Arin merely sigh again and hand the phone over to somebody else.

“Hey Jack.” It was Danny. “Yeah, no. We aren’t helping you. 1) Ross was kind of a fucktard and we need to get him out of some shit and 2) Last time we helped you I almost died. Sorry, buddy. If it’s any consolation we’re not helping Mark either.” Jack couldn’t get a word in edgeways before the line went dead and the Irishman practically growled, throwing the phone across the room as it hit the wall and thudded to the floor, a clear crack now donning the screen.

“Sonofabitch!” He yelled as he ran both his hands into his hair, why was this happening now of all times, money was low, man power was low, respect was low. He knew they were questioning his role as a leader, he would too in any other position. As if on cue one of his men meekly knocked on the door frame even though it was open, Jack snapped towards the sound.

“What?” The man was looking at anything but him as he spoke.

“Sir, everyone…everyone’s-” The Irishman’s eyes narrowed.

“What is it?” He seethed as the other man visibly shivered.

“We got a tip off that the cops are on their way over, everyone’s leaving.” Jack’s eyes widened as he pushed his way past the man and into the halls where, truth be told, all 30 people in the room were packing up their things.

“Who’s the tip off?” The leader asked as the man just shrugged at his side.

“We don’t know. But none of us are risking it.” The Irishman balled his fists as he yelled out to the people in the room, his voice basically echoing off of the walls.

“Hey! One little bump and you’re all leaving?!” No body spoke and a silence layered itself over the room. “You’re all pathetic!” He yelled. “What? You running off to Mark? Or Arin and Danny? Joining another gang?” Jack felt a hand on his shoulder as he scowled.

“Boss- Jack. This isn’t a gang anymore, if we get busted, it’s not going to be like this. Maybe if we had more people but-well, sorry.” The Irishman couldn’t do anything as they all left, well, the gun in his hand could’ve done something but even he knew he would’ve been out numbered.

“Damn it.” He heard sirens in the distance not even five minutes later as Jack pondered what to do, run, alone and practically a joke or stay, get arrested, no resistance and never have the chance to see the look on Mark’s face when he was the one holding a gun to the blue haired man’s head.

“Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.” Jack chucked to himself with a weak smile. The noises were getting louder and closer, there were a lot of them by the sounds of it, Jack had to make his decision now, and fast. Quickly running back into his quarters he started sifting through the various draws and stuffed clothes, food, ammo, anything into his rucksack and shrugging it onto his shoulders just as he heard the first gate get kicked in. The last thing he grabbed was his grey flat cap, hiding his green hair as he smashed the bedroom window open with the butt of his gun and climbed out just as the cops broke down the door to his room.

“Running it is then.” He muttered as he escaped into the busy Los Santos night.

\---------

“Sir!” Mark’s bedroom door burst open as said man didn’t even look up from the book he was reading, he wasn’t the least bit alarmed.

“Yes?” He asked as the other man leant against the door frame slightly to catch his breath, it seemed he’d ran quite a way to get to him.

“O-Outside- you’ll want to see this, boss.” The blue haired man rose from his bed with a simple nod as he let the other man lead him through the base and out back into the courtyard where quite a crowd had formed. He expected it to just be another fight to break up until he noticed the tuft of green hair sticking out under a flat cap he’d recognize anywhere.

“Oh.” He only rose an eyebrow and only walked faster towards the scuffle.

\---------

Jack needed supplies, and quick, he’d barley just managed to slip past the cops into an alleyway, they put up more of a chase than he’d expected. Now the Irishman found himself sneaking around the last place he wanted to be found in. Mark’s hide out. It housed at least 100 men including the leader himself, even Jack knew this was suicide, but he didn’t have much choice.

“Easy…easy.” He muttered to himself as he worked a lock pick into the gate to get it open, nobody was out at the moment, considering it was early morning he didn’t expect anything less, Mark hadn’t changed in that regard, too lazy for his own good. As the lock clicked, Jack tried to swing the gate open as slowly as he could and locate the armoury.

“In and out, a few guns, ammo, I’m out of town.” Jack mumbled to himself the rough plan as he slunk in the shadows, the idea that he could slip something seeming more a more ridiculous the longer it took him to find the store shed. Once he had found it he easily took out the person standing guard and he quietly laid them onto the concrete ground. He stood up a little straighter, no longer as paranoid as he was getting in and started to rummage through the boxes for anything he could use.

“Who the fuck are you?!” The question came after the body weight of someone slammed into the Irishman, sending Jack to the floor. Jack was quick to react however, rolling onto his back and pointing his gun at the person on top of him. So much for ‘in and out’.

“Holy…shit.” The man said as he saw the green haired man’s face. However any other words were silenced with the sharp sound of Jack firing his gun.

“Goddamnit.” Jack hissed as he shoved the corpse off of him and tried to wipe some of the blood splatter from his clothes. That was the least of his worries though as the sound of more men arriving to the scene echoed through the building.

“Tim’s fucking dead! Sam’s knocked out too.” Came one shout, followed by more people, Jack just grit his teeth as he crouched behind the supply box. He’d really screwed up, hadn’t he?

“Fuck it.” He muttered as he leapt up over the box and started firing his gun blindly, startling the men only got his so far as he racing to get back up to the gate, not reaching it however as a fist connected with his jaw, knocking him sideways.

“It’s McLoughlin!” The man that had punched him yelled to the others, Jack slipping out of it as he was grabbed and thrown into the wall, a fist sinking into his stomach. The Irishman quickly regained himself as he tightened his jaw and hurled his own punches.

However Jack knew he was outnumbered the minute a crowd formed, his felt like he was on the spot, caged in by these people as he tried to get out. The one he was fighting grinned darkly as he grabbed a handful of Jack hair and slammed his face into a dumpster, laughing over his shoulder to the others around him.

“Get the boss. He’ll wanna see this one.” Jack heart sank as he felt the bile rise in his throat, yep, he’s screwed up. Big time.

\---------

The minute Mark’s hair came into view Jack’s first instinct was to run, he even tried to struggle against the hold the other man had him in, hands behind his back but the just chuckled and called out.

“Boss, you got him scared.” Jack hadn’t actually seen Mark in person in so long, so when said man made his way into view a silence swept over them both.

“Jack.”

“Mark.” He still looked just the exact same as he had two years ago, and Jack couldn’t get over that, the blue haired man slowly reached a hand out to Jack’s shoulder but the Irishman found himself backing away, even if it was into the other man behind him.

“Don’t- Don’t you touch me.” Jack hissed as Mark only sighed and turned towards the group that had formed around them.

“Could you give us some time, alone?” Murmurs spread throughout the gathering of people until one called out.

“He killed Tim.”

“I know that.” Mark muttered as he coughed, speaking more confidently with each word. “So that’s why I’d like it if _we_ just spoke,” The blue haired man turned towards Jack with a look in his eye. “I have some notion of why you’re here. I also don’t appreciate you killing my men.”  
As everybody thinned out Jack found himself in a set of standard issue police cuffs being led by Mark deeper into the old warehouse. A few stray members still hung around as Jack walked, trying to subtly pry Mark’s hand from his arm, the man only chuckling and made a remark.

“You’ve never rejected my touch before, I’m almost offended.” He wasn’t. He didn’t sound the least bit as the other people around them shared a look. Many people, in both of the rival gangs and even some in different tried to pin point the twos connection, it’d always been a weird one that baffled many, Jack seemed so angry whenever Mark was involved or brought up where as the other man seemed to be patronising of Jack and jokey about it.

“Please, take a seat.” Mark motioned to the only chair in an empty room as they made it inside, it looked almost like a cell but Jack could easily tell it was just an empty storage room. The Irishman huffed as he sat down and Mark cuffed his hands behind his back through the chair.

“I thought you said we would be alone.” Jack spoke as he spat a mouthful of blood by Mark’s feet, the other cringing slightly as two other men stood beside him, they didn’t look like the usual lanky followers as Jack cast at lazy grin towards the other at his reaction.

“Yes, well-” He coughed slightly as he grabbed another chair and placed it backwards so he was straddling it. “You killed one of my men, seriously injured another, the group’s a little on edge at the moment.” Jack rolled his eyes as the two strangers continued to stare at him from their spots by the door.

“You’ve changed a lot since I last saw you.” Mark said, Jack instantly recognized his tone, the small nervous talk that was leading up to something bigger. “Your hair, is one thing. People told me you dyed it.” The silence was almost awkward, well it was. “I didn’t expect it to look so…good on you.” Jack almost smiled, almost. Instead he grit his teeth and sent the man in front of his a glare.

“Cut the crap, Mark. You want to know why I’m here?” The American cringed as he nodded.

“What happened, Jack? I can hazard a guess but I need you to tell me so I can help you.” The Irishman’s eyes widened at that.

“I don’t need your help.” Jack ground out as Mark simply sighed, he’d expected that much from the Irishman, that hadn’t exactly parted on good terms the last time they saw each other.

“Well considering your base is burning off in the distance, your pitiful group scattered and the fact you were found sneaking around in _my_ territory you must have been very short on options.” The American rose an eyebrow as he studied the Irishman, with a beat of silence and the flicker of the lone light bulb above them Jack shrugged and stared at his feet.

“We got busted by the cops,” Jack’s eyes widened in realisation as he snapped his gaze towards Mark. 

“Oh yeah! What’s with your men fucking up my job this after-noon?!” The green haired man all but yelled as Mark shifted back a little at the outburst.

“We were after that money too.” Was his only reply, Jack scowled as his eyebrows drew together.

“That’s why this happened tonight. You killed almost all of my men and set even more to the pigs.” The blue haired man had a hard time looking his past friend in the eye as he found himself frowning a little.

“Sorry about that then.” Mark muttered as he slowly rose up from the chair.

“Hey!” Jack yelled, the other gang leader only pausing slightly. “Is that all you got?! You seriously fucked me over and all you have is ‘sorry’? Am I just gonna be locked down here forever now? Or are you going to try and _convert_ me again?”

“I gave you ample time for an out, if this is about back then-” Mark’s voice was rising ever so steadily as the Irishman let out a bark of bitter laughter, the two guards in the corner not quite sure of how to deal with the situation.

“Back then? Back when you left me for dead you bastard, how could I not have a grudge against you?” The two followers flinched as Mark’s glare snapped towards them.

“Leave us.”  
“But bo-”  
“NOW!”

The two practically ran out of the room as the blue haired man heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.

“You were a cop, what was I meant to do?”  
“I was your fucking boyfriend!”

“ _‘Was’_ , Jack. Was. It was either my life or our ‘thing’, it would’ve never worked.” The American gestured with his hands in the air, just waving them about.

“You shot me!”  
“I did it to protect you!”

“OH FUCK YOU!” Mark stopped the scream rising in his chest as there were a few firm rasps at the door, an eerie silence settling over the two as Mark opened it, there were hushed voices and nods from the gang leader until he sighed and the person left.

“I have to go.” Jack’s scowl was still firm on his face as he grit his teeth and pulled slightly on his bounds.

“I’m not done.” Mark turned, his voice turning quiet, almost sad. 

“I know,” He stepped out into the hallway and turned to shut the door, taking one last glance towards Jack. “You never should’ve entered my world.”

\---------

Jack didn’t know how long he’d been in that room, it couldn’t have been more than a few days by how often Mark would come in, a tray of food in hand and try to strike up even the shortest convocation with the Irishman. But this time Jack could tell this visit was different, the shouts and footsteps in the hallways didn’t go un-noticed by him.

“Jack, come on.” Mark walked in through the door with a gun in his hand that instantly unsettled Jack, the blue haired man quickly freed the others wrists and hauled him to his feet.

“What’s going on?” The green haired man asked, in a slight daze as Mark stuck his head out into the hallway, keeping his gun in front of him.

“It’s the cops. First it was the Grumps, then the AH crew, then Polaris and now us. It’s like their going on some crazy bust spree.” The American spoke quickly as he dragged Jack down to the floor with him, the Irishman groaning slightly and pulling away from Mark.

“What we working with then?” The blue haired man shrugged, clearly on high alert.

“I don’t know, they’ve never been like this before. I got a tip off about new officers in town, but this can’t be _just_ them.” The gun fire made both men jump as screams seemed to be getting closer. Mark clenched his fists as Jack cast him a nervous glance.

“Plan?” The two locked eyes, and that gave Jack a strange feeling of nostalgia, what things used to be like. Jack hiding Mark, Los Santos most wanted from the people he worked with and the man making it off into the night, promising the young officer another night together in the near future with a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the shoulder.

“Erm, I- I don’t know.” Mark was shaking as he readjusted his grip on his weapon, his eyes danced around the old warehouse, trying to find a way out of this. “There’s a basement that goes down even lower than this, I use it rarely to keep emergency supplies, weapons; stuff like that. I told no one about it so it should be clear from the cops.”

“So we just wait?” Jack asked as the other man shrugged, getting up to a crouch and hesitantly grabbing the Irishman’s hand, causing Jack to flinch slightly.

“There’s a tunnel that leads to the river bank on the edge of town, so yes, we can wait, or make a run for it.” The green haired man nodded nervously and gripped Mark’s hand a little tighter, much to the others surprise.

“You trust me?” The American asked quietly.

“I don’t really have a choice do I?” Jack replied, trying not to bite his tongue on his words. 

\---------

Jack practically threw himself down into the cellar, breath short as Mark followed him in and shut the cover as quietly as he could.

“I can’t believe that fucking worked…” Jack grinned as he looked back to the other man, it had been a slow and stressful mission. The basement was on the other side of the building, the two having to sneak past various police, taking down a few on the way and knowing that even the smallest noise could be the difference between breathing easy or a bullet through their skulls.

“You did good.” Mark wandered further into the room with a crowbar he’d picked up, cracking open crates and sifting through their contents.

“Catch.” Jack had little time to react as he caught the police baton sent his way, Jack wasn’t exactly the best shot out there and he was somewhat glad Mark had either thought better to give him a gun or remembered that small fact.

“I know I said we could hunker down, but I really think they’ll start tearing this place apart.” Mark said as he made his way over the furthest wall in the room and started running his hands over the surface.

“What you doing?” Jack asked as his opened a fridge in the corner and took out a can of Cola.

“Secret door.” The American whispered as the green haired man smirked, he expected nothing less from a man who watched too many films and played too many video games than was probably healthy. “I forgot where it is okay.” Mark muttered harshly as Jack chuckled.

“I’ll er, leave you to that then.” The Irishman smiled as he opened his can and took a long drink.

\---------

“Looks like we’re here, I can finally have a fucking smoke.” The car pulled to a stop on the river bank, well, the path overlooking the bank. The passenger of the car sighed, happy that the long drive was finally over and opened the door, sticking a much needed cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

“I don’t like you doing that in my car, man. Second hand shit and all that.” The driver of the car got out, his Texan drawl slipping through ever so slightly as he cast is gaze over the river. “Doesn’t look like much, does it? I guess he can’t afford anything too flashy when he’s the most wanted man in the city.”

“One of them, at least.” The one smoking corrected. “You sure they’ll come through here.” The other didn’t seem too sure of their plan as he swiped out his phone to check his hair in the blank screen, taking a drag of the cig every moment or so. “We went against direct orders, Ken, the boss’ll bust our asses for this if we’re wrong.” His partner just shrugged and started trekking down to the water edge.

“You rather they get away?!” Ken yelled up, when he got no reply he tried again. “Felix!”

“No, coming!” As the two made it down, Ken could already see what he was looking for, the door on the side of the wall standing out a little too much for an escape tunnel exit. He nodded to his partner who rolled his eyes and actually turned on his phone.

“Yeah, I’ll call it in.” They had them cornered, that, Felix could at least grin to as he spat out his cigarette to talk, stamping it out with the heel of his shoe.

\---------

“Found it!” Jack jumped a little as he looked over to Mark with his sudden outburst, the blue haired man just grinned as he pulled a loose brick from the wall. As he did that, more and more gave way until a tunnel faced him. “Didn’t take me _that_ long, did it?” Mark called over his shoulder as the Irishman got up and walked over to him.

“Took you long _enough_.” After a quick run through their supplies, Mark handed Jack a torch and the two headed into the tunnel. “We have to be quick.” Jack hissed as he heard the basement door finally give in, looks like the pigs hand found them. In response to the shouts and threats of the police the two gang leaders broke into a sprint, so much for being sneaky about it.

“How long does this go!” Jack yelled over the noise of the chase behind them, Mark just chuckled a little breathlessly and shook his head. 

“I told you. All the way down to the river, this tunnel was made for an emergency escape, not a mad dash.” The Irishman cursed under his breath, damn him for not being fit. As Jack thought he couldn’t run any further, or ever again for that fact he noticed the sounds behind them dying down. No shouts of _‘Hand yourselves in!’_ , gun fire or even the dogs.

“They give up?” Jack asked as he slowed his pace a little, however Mark just as quickly grabbed his wrist, which caused the other to flinch and scowl towards him.

“Let’s not find out, shall we?” Mark spoke sarcastically as the Irishman huffed and pulled his hand from the others grip.

“Yeah, Yeah. Let’s get a move on, _boss_.”

\---------

“On the floor, now!” The minute Mark opened that rickety old door, he knew they were surrounded. His heart rate bulleted as he stared wide-eyed, they knew? Jack was equally as shocked, the blue haired gang leader slowly rose his hands above his head in surrender, as Jack’s eyes widened.

“Fuck this! You give up too easily, _old ma-_ ” Before the Irishman could even finish his sentence and pull his own weapon he was quickly tazed by one of the officers. His body, ironically, falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes, Mark wasn’t surprised really as he watched the man fall, Jack was never one to roll over and surrender, even as a cop he never followed orders, maybe that’s why Mark spoke to him all those years ago.

“In the car, Fischbach. Or are we going to have to do that to you as well?” One cop asked bitterly as the gang leader smirked.

“No, I’m not an idiot.” The Irishman was still barely conscious as he was dragged to his feet by the police, his face twisted in pain and hate.

“F-Fuck you, Ma-ark.” Jack ground out behind clenched teeth before going completely lax in the officers arm, out for the count. Mark chuckled and offered his hands to be cuffed as he felt the metal bands go a little _too_ tight on his wrists. He was then thrown into the back of one car, seeing Jack being carried into another out of the window as he finally let the ‘cool gang leader’ act slip, his face forming into a frown. It’s all over, isn’t it?

“Expect you’ll be going in for a long time.” The officer spoke as he got into the car, Mark didn’t even cast him a glance, watching Jack’s car speed off down the highway. “Both you and that bent ass cop.” The American just sighed as he lent his head against the door. This was all his fault, he should never’ve spoken to Jack at that bar.

\---------

When Jack jerked awake in the holding cell a considerable amount of hours later he was more than ready to punch the nearest person in the face, which would’ve happened if he didn’t have his hands cuffed behind him. He almost growled as he looked over his shoulder, the dividing cell bars digging awkwardly into his back, he stared at the back of Mark’s head, they were cuffed together. _Great_.

“Awake? Must have really done a number on you.” Mark’s voice came through, the man sounded too defeated for Jack’s liking, if it was just him, he’d fight his way out like man, not just give in.

“Whoever tazed me is my first kill.” The Irishman spoke as the other man chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.” The blue haired man muttered, Jack, _his_ Jack, the nervous cop who had no idea how to shoot a gun or even talk to people at a bar talking about murder. Even the fact they were both in a holding cell shocked him.

“Yeah, well…” The Irishman spoke as he stared at the ground. “People change, Mark. You find after two years that happens.” The American nodded a little as the silence around them was broken by a clank of the bars.

“Alright, guys. Quit your talking.” A Texan drawl came through the bars as both criminals looked up, the man before them looked around his late twenties, his had a rough-ish beard and a smirk as he stared at the two gang leaders. “McLoughlin with me. Fischbach, you’re with officer Kjellberg.” Jack couldn’t help but flinch slightly as his door opened and he was uncuffed from Mark, another man, slightly taller with sandy blonde hair doing the same to the American.

Jack didn’t really get a good look around the precinct as he was lead out, he wanted to dig his heels into the ground, scream; make a mad dash for the exit, anything but something stopped him. Jack stared at Mark’s violently blue hair, this was _his_ fault, he’d gotten them into this. Why did he have to go to Mark of all people for help? He swore those years ago that he’d never go crawling back to that man, not after what happened. However, here he was. Here _they_ were.

“Head down. In the car.” Officer Kjellberg’s words were cold as Mark obeyed and ducked into the vehicle, he didn’t have the chance to make sure Jack was okay as the blonde was quick to hop into the driver’s seat and start the engine. “You’ll both be going down for a long, _long_ time.” The man grinned as the American’s gut all but sunk.

This was _his_ fault. 

The rest of the car journey was pure murder as the blue haired man watched the city, the world, his _life_ go by. Kjellberg made the odd comment, rubbing salt in the wound until one rough bump in the road jerked Mark into focus on the other man’s words.

“The Irishman, ‘Septiceye’ they call him. You care about him?” The gang leader could almost smile at  
Jack’s street name, Jack wasn’t even the man’s real name, and Mark was the only one in the city to know that. He’d never gotten a cool name like that, just ol’ Mark, boring and normal. Jack was far from that.

“We have a brief history.” Was Mark’s only reply with a shrug as the officer nodded quietly, eyes back on the road. The drive went on in silence as the American noticed a change in scenery, no longer on the main highway but a small rocky track.

“Where are we?” He asked, something wasn’t right. Kjellberg cast him one glance in the rear view mirror, his eyes reflecting something Mark couldn’t pin-point before doing a sharp turn to the river bank, by the under way of a high bridge. “Jack!” Mark sat up in his seat as he saw the green haired man pushed up against the wall, gun pressed to his forehead by the other cop as the Irishman yelled curses.

“Out.” The door swung open and the American was thinking about backing up, away from the man, Kjellberg as he too pointed a pistol his way. “Fischbach.” The blonde grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him out, the blue haired man stumbling as he struggled for balance with his hands cuffed behind him; falling to his knees in the dirt with a swear.

“Felix, we gonna do this?” The officer with Jack asked as he final covered the screaming man’s mouth with a hand, gun now resting at his stomach. Mark’s eyes widened as Felix just nodded and took the safety off of the weapon.

“W-wait! We’re going to prison, w-why are you-” The American stuttered as the Swedish man laughed and let his gun drop a little, still aimed at the blue haired man though.

“You really think we, the _LSPD_ are going to take our chances with the most wanted criminals in this city by sending them to a standard _prison_? Your buddy over there has already escape custody four times and killed three cops, he’s already on death’s row.” Jack groaned slightly the bearded officer punched the Irishman to shut him up, the green haired man folding over slightly.

“This isn’t legal.” Mark breathed as Felix sighed.

“I thought you at least would know that _no one_ in this city plays by the rules.” Mark clamped his eyes shut as he felt the cool metal against his skull, this was the end. He heard Jack gag loudly, the cop had fucking shoved the barrel of the pistol in the Irishman’s mouth.

“I don’t want to kill you, Fischbach.” The American flinched violently as the trigger sounded, and that’s all that happened. A click echoed in Mark’s ears as his widened eyes opened and stared up at Felix, the officer having a smirk cover his features. “Which is why I’m not going to do that.” Tears started to form in Mark’s eyes as the gun was put back into the cops pants and he pulled out a set of keys.

“Ken!” Kjellberg threw a set over to the other man as the Texan caught them and let go of Jack, the shorter man instantly gasping for panicked breaths as his handcuffs were removed, the same happened to Mark as he rubbed his wrists and slowly got to his feet.

“Who the hell are you?” Mark muttered as Felix smiled at him.

“Just your local bent cops.” The two walked over to Jack and Ken as the Irishman instantly backed away and ran behind Mark, grabbing his arm in an almost vice like grip.

“These fuckers are crazy, Mark.” Jack hissed as Mark chuckled slightly, weren’t they all? Ken and Felix looked at each other before the blonde coughed slightly to catch the other two’s attention.

“We don’t have long so I’ll hurry up. The name’s Felix and that’s Ken,” He pointed to the Texan beside him. “We’ve been undercover cops for a while, looking for you two and a few other criminal groups.” Mark’s eyes widened.

“You are the ones busting everyone.” He breathed as Felix nodded, nervously glancing at his watch.  
“Yes. I’m working on something, a group. Vigilantes if you will, to give this town back to the people.” He sighed slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. “I need you both to make a decision now, the cops have probably realised we aren’t sending you to the end of the line, and they’ll be here real quick. Join me, come with me and you’ll be protected. We’ll fake everything, an accident where Felix Kjellberg, Mark Fischbach, Ken Morrison and Jack McLoughlin all died. We’ll work in the shadows to get this city back in the right hands.” He paused slightly as he looked uncertainly towards Mark, the two locking gazes. “Or you can scram, get out of here and start running. You both overpowered us and two corpses will turn up in the Los Santos River in a weeks’ time.” He fixed the American with a hard glare. “But we won’t help you. We may even end up at this point again, my gun to your head, and let me tell you. The thing _will_ be loaded.

“Shit, Felix!” Ken yelled warningly as sirens were heard in the distance, the Swede swore under his breath.

“Choose! Now!” Mark and Jack both shared a look of shock before looking towards the two bent cops jumping into a getaway car, Jack could smell the gasoline and stickies planted on the two police cars as his ran through his body.

“Why not?” Mark muttered with a nervous laugh. Jack gazed towards the ground as he took Mark’s hand, the man flinching as he stared at the other man.

“Let’s go.” Jack said as heat rose in his face and the two hurried towards the car, getting in the back. Ken grinned and turned in the passenger seat as Felix sped back onto the highway, a cigarette lodged in his mouth.

“Glad ya’ll joined us.” Ken smiled as Mark and Jack jumped in shock, an explosion erupting behind them. Felix stared at them briefly in the rear view mirror as he barked out a short laugh, police sirens screaming around them, and for once, not towards them. 

“This is gonna be the start of something real good.” The blonde yelled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of an AU series I'm going to try and write. The reason this will be in separate parts is because I don't really have any more of this AU planned and it'll be a while before I write more. So take these as separate parts.
> 
> It kinda just came to me with the whole RevelMode thing happening so...um...yeah.
> 
> I have at least got a flashback part planned for more back story on Mark and Jack's relationship and why Jack hates him so much, but that kinda isn't written yet.
> 
> but enjoy all the same.


End file.
